Good Girl
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: Cora and Regina. Regina and Snow White. Incest warning all around.
1. Chapter 1

Cora heard the water running and she knew her daughter was about to take a shower. She stood outside the bathroom wondering if she should go inside. After, coming from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, she'd quickly grew accustomed to the differences of this land and her home. In this land you could either take showers or baths, back home you only took baths. She could only imagine what her daughter looked like with the hot water running across her naked body. Her daughter, so different now. Her hair shorter and much darker than before. All grown up. She needed to see just how grown up she'd become, underneath her clothing, that is.

After, pacing outside Regina's bathroom door for a few moments, her curiosity got the better of her and she walked in. Steam engulfed her as soon as she entered and she grew even more interested. She moved over to the tub and pushed the shower curtain back swiftly.  
"Oh, my!" Cora said, excited. Her eyes scanning Regina's naked body with hunger. She was wet all over her body, but Cora needed to know if Regina was wet where it truly mattered.

"Mother?!" Regina tried to cover herself. "What are you doing?" Her expression frightened but not surprised. This wasn't something new to her. Back home, her mother would get in the bath with her when she was younger. Her fingers would invade Regina's personal space. Telling her, not to fight. That, that would only make things harder on herself. Regina would end up summiting to her mothers wants and desires. After, Cora killed Daniel, she'd got in the bath with her that very night. Telling her, that Regina belonged to her and no one else. Regina was too broken to do anything but say, "Yes mother, I know mother."

Cora stared at her daughter's lovely olive toned body before answering her daughter. "You've grown up so much, haven't you my dear?" Regina looked weary. Cora waited for a response. "Haven't you?!" Cora said with anger now. "Yes mother." Cora smiled, pleased with the answer. "Good girl." Cora said. Cora got in the shower with Regina now. The water somehow not hitting her. Must be magic, Regina thought to herself. Cora bit her lip, becoming even more excited. She ran her hands all over Regina's smooth body. Finally, placing her hands on her daughter's breasts.

Regina let out a small sigh. "Tender, my love?" Cora asked. Remembering, not to hesitate Regina answered much quickly. "Yes, mother." Cora squeezed them harder. Enjoying the little pain on Regina's face. Her expression was much more pleasure than anything else. She sucked on her daughter's harden nipples lightly biting on one of them. Regina was getting wetter and Cora knew it from the noises resonating from her daughter's lips. She kissed her roughly and pulled back her hair. Regina whimpered and Cora couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to know if Regina tasted the same as she remembered.

She lowered herself and slowly licked in between Regina's thighs. Tasting the sweetness she so remembered was there. Regina moaned and Cora kept at it. Sucking all that she could before sticking her fingers inside. "Am I fucking you nice, sweetheart?" Regina nodded her head super fast. "Yes...yes...moth...mother" She managed to get out in between moans. Cora smirked, "I know I am. I love you. This is me showing you just how much I love you. Do you understand?" Cora felt Regina closing in around her fingers. "Yes, mother!" Regina practically screamed. Cora kissed her daughter, sticking her tongue inside Regina's mouth. When she pulled away, Regina was left wanting more. "Such a good girl." Cora said, leaving in a puff of smoke. Regina stoodthere, the once hot water now ice cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can love you." Snow told Regina. "Your mother's moved on to someone else, but I can love you." Snow said. Regina was in her vault with Snow White. The woman who's to blame for the life that slowly slipped away from her. Now, she's telling her she can make it all better. All Regina needs to do is open up, in a manner of speaking.

Regina came to her vault to make her mother want her again. She never expected to bump into Snow. "What are you doing down here?" Regina asked her. "I saw you, Regina. I saw you coming down here and I knew what you were going to do. Making her want you again, by using her heart isn't going to make you feel any better. It won't be real. She won't really want you. She'll only want you because you'll make her. That's not real love at all." Regina shook her head. "You don't know anything." Snow walked closer to Regina. "I know you won't find her heart here. She took it with her. She took it with her because she knows you, Regina. She knew you'd want to control her." Regina let out a breath and started walking backwards. "She was always one step ahead, wasn't she." Regina said. Snow smiled. "Always."

Regina now had her back against the wall with Snow standing in front of her. "Who?" Snow was taken off guard. "Hmm?" She said. "Who has my mother moved on to." Regina asked her. Snow shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "But, I do know you must be lonely." Snow leaned closer to Regina, gently kissing her on the lips. Regina pushed her back. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Snow said. She kissed her again and Regina let her stick her tongue inside. She was desperate for love. If that love had to come from the woman she so much envied, then so be it. "David.." Regina said as Snow pulled away, "what about David?"

"David, doesn't have to know." Snow said. She kissed Regina again but this time she bit down hard on her lower lip. "Oww." Regina said, checking to see if there was any blood. "So cute." Snow said. She pulled down Regina's skirt and traced her fingers along Regina's underwear. "Are we wet yet." Snow asked, still tracing her fingers. She shook her head. "Not quite." She pulled off Regina's blazer and took off her shirt. "Your bra," Snow said, "it needs to come off." Regina took her bra off and dropped it to the floor. "Good girl." Snow said. Regina snapped her head towards Snow. "What did you say?" But, as soon as the question came, it left. Snow was sucking on Regina's breasts, soothing away their tenderness. Regina welcomed Snow's act by holding onto her. Regina's incredibly, beautiful soft moans got Snow, herself, wet and she slipped her hand into her pants. Rubbing herself to Regina's lovely music.

"I can't take it anymore." Snow said. She pulled down Regina's underwear and drank from the older woman. Regina held onto Snow White the whole way through. Unable to stop the whines escaping her mouth.

Snow finally stuck her fingers inside Regina and stood up, facing her. "You like that, don't you?" Snow asked her. Regina nodded. "Yeah," Snow said, "I can tell. You're so wet." Snow watched as Regina's chocolate brown eyes rolled in the back of her head. "You're...my mother...You're different from my mother." Regina let out.

"Is that so?" Snow asked. Regina nodded. "You're softer and gentle with your touch."

"Shit." Snow said. "I've been trying to work on that." Regina was confused. "What?" She asked Snow. "You're mother moved on with me, Regina. She left you and started fucking me. But, I guess I've got a little more learning to do." She felt Regina tightening around her fingers. She pulled them out and sucked on them. "You are as sweet as she said you'd be." Snow said. She kissed Regina again but this time Regina didn't respond. "Kiss me." Snow said. Regina didn't move. Snow pulled Regina's raven hair back. "Kiss. me." She said, more slowly this time. Regina leaned forward and kissed Snow White. "Such a good girl." Snow said. "You'd better listen to me, Regina. Because if you don't, I'll crush Cora's heart and kill her." Regina looked at her surprised. "But, as long as you stay a good girl, your mother will live. Got it?" Regina nodded her head. "Good." Snow said and she left the vault, leaving Regina, once again, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Regina's Night

Regina tossed and turned that night. Doing her very best not to think about Snow White. But, every time she closed her eyes, Snow was there. Kissing her, biting down on her lip, telling her to be a 'good' girl. A line she clearly got from her mother. Regina was confused. She had so many questions, they were keeping her up. Why would her mother ever leave her for Snow White? The woman she despised the most. The woman she currently couldn't get out of her head. Regina missed her mother. Yet another thing Snow managed to take away from me, she thought to herself. How did they even get together?

The thought of them together should've made Regina wanting to see that damsel in distress choking on her own blood. But it didn't. It left her hot. Closing her eyes and rolling onto her side. Regina hoped she could forget everything that happened in her vault. But, as she closed her eyes, Snow was there. Reminding her to be, a good girl.


	4. Chapter 4 Snow's Night

Snow lay awake that night as well. For different reasons than Regina, of course. Snow had finally gotten to crush the appetite that she had for Regina. Regina was a very beautiful woman, no one could ever doubt that. And ever since Regina saved her from that horse all those years ago, Snow felt something more than gratitude for her. So when her father was to be married to Regina, Snow felt excited that she would always be around her. That she was always going to be able to look at her beautiful face. So once she saw that Regina didn't truly love her father, she had to do something about it. Regina wasn't going to slip away from her that easily. She'd just lost her mother, she wasn't about to lose Regina too.

So when Cora came to her, how could she possibly not say something? Regina told her not to speak of Daniel, especially not to her mother. She didn't want to upset Regina but on the other hand, she certainly didn't want to lose Regina. Telling Cora was the only way she could think of keeping her. And it worked. Regina became her stepmother. Her crush for Regina only grew the more she spent time with her. As Snow got older, though, she figured out how to curb those feelings. Many nights, after she was sure everyone was asleep, Snow would allow herself to inch her hand in between her legs and think of her stepmother. Regina's long hair would come into sight as Snow closed her eyes. Running her hands through it freely, would be the first thing Snow would think of. Then those thoughts would turn dark and pulling her stepmother's hair back was all that remained.

Snow would be lying if she said she didn't get somewhat jealous of her father. He had Regina all to himself. He got to kiss her, he got to touch her. While all Snow could do was look. Regina was such a rare beauty.

Snow's heart broke into a thousands pieces upon hearing of her father's death. Her mother and now her beloved father; gone. She still had Regina, or so she thought. Being on the run, all she could think of was her stepmother. How someone so innocent, so pure. Could become so consumed with bloodlust, consumed with revenge. But for what? Snow sincerely had no clue as to why Regina would want to cut her heart out.

"She ripped his heart out!" Snow's heart nearly fell at those words.  
'If I hadn't been so selfish, Snow thought, then Daniel would have lived. Regina would have married him. And they would have had their happily ever after.'  
Though that's what Snow was thinking, she couldn't very well tell Regina the truth. Having Regina think, her telling Cora was a mistake, was much better than having Regina know it was deliberate. Snow ate that apple not only for David but for Regina. Regina somehow thought she was getting her happy ending, why would Snow deprive her of _yet_ another one?


	5. Chapter 5

No one had seen Regina since she went incognito. No one except Snow of course. After being blamed for a crime she didn't commit, Regina went into hiding. No matter what, those people were always going to see her as the evil queen. She needed space. She certainly wasn't going to cry in front of them. She'd rather die than give those people that satisfaction.  
Isolation wasn't something foreign to Regina. She first felt it when Daniel died. And, after she became the evil queen, it became apart of her. Casting the curse was supposed to leave a hole in her heart. But how could they not see, that one had existed there already?

Cora showing up shouldn't have surprised Regina at all. She was a very powerful woman. Determination apparently brought her mother to Storybrooke. But, determination for what? Regina wanted to believe it was for her. Regina found it easy to fall into her mother's clutches. Something she'd always wanted from her was to be loved. Not just the, sneak into your bed late at night love. Something more. And Cora was giving it to Regina by apologizing.  
'Is she truly sorry?' Regina thought. 'For everything she's done to me?'  
It wasn't like her mother to admit her wrongdoings. This had to be proof that Cora loved her. Knowing that her mother's heart wasn't in her chest, gave Regina some sense of relief. 'It isn't that she doesn't love me.' Regina thought. 'But that she simply cannot.' Regina needed to believe that. Regina needed to believe her mother would truly love with her heart inside of her chest.

'Does it even matter now?' Regina thought while walking down Storybrook's streets.  
'My mother is off with Snow, now. For a person who doesn't have a heart, she certainly knows how to break others. Figuratively and literally.'  
Now Regina was off to get the apologizes she deserved. Now, that everyone knew she wasn't the one who killed Archie, she felt it was time to stop hiding. Not only did she want them to apologize, she wanted some answers. Seeing as her mother wasn't there to provide them, she'd have to get them from Snow White. The person she still, couldn't get out of her head.

**A/N: Terrible? Yes? No? Maybe so? I don't want to butcher these characters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Granny's

All eyes were on her, as they should be, when she opened the door to Granny's. Gasps filled the air and fear washed over the residents faces. Regina gave it her all not to smirk, for, she was enjoying every moment. 'They should be scared, every last one of them. If it were up to me, you'd all be dead.' she thought. But it wasn't up to her, it was up to Henry. And if he wanted them alive, so be it.

"Mom?!"

His voice took her out of her thoughts. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lowered herself into his hug and just held him. She wasn't sure how long it was that they were stuck together but before she knew it Emma was standing next to her.

"I knew you didn't do it." Henry says, confidently. "I knew it."

she wanted to ask him it that was really true. she wanted to ask him if he'd really believed in her with no doubts whatsoever, but she couldn't do it. she was afraid of the answer he would give her. so she just held onto him and onto his words, believing all she could that they were true.

"Henry, I've missed you so much." she told him, as they broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, smiling at her.

Emma ran her hand through her hair. "Regina." She said.

"Miss. Swan." Regina replied. "is there something you'd like to say to me?" She stood expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Emma finally let out. "

'You should be.' Regina thought.

"I shouldve trusted my gut. Things just got really complicated. I thought I saw you kill Archie and I thought you were back to your old ways, I was wrong. Do you accept my apology?" Emma asked, repeating back the words Regina once asked her. Before she could answer, though, David and Snow walked into the diner.

Regina hadn't seen the faired skin, red lipped woman since that night her vault. she was taken off guard for a few seconds before she settled herself again. The woman was hand in hand with David, her husband. And Regina felt something strange form in her stomach. It was just an ember that burned there at first, but then David kissed Snow and Regina's stomach burned up in flames. she knew that feeling well. It was jealousy. She'd always felt jealous of Snow, she got the happy ending her and Daniel should have had. But this was different, she wasn't jealous of Snow White, she was jealous of David...

With Henry still be her side, regina saw that all eyes were still on her. everyone in the diner had been watching her talk with Emma and now they were watching, waiting, to see what was going to happen next.

"Regina." Snow said, surprised to see her stepmother. "You're here." The statement sounding more like a question.

"She came back." Henry said, smiling. happy to have his mom there.

"Hi." was all Regina could say.

Sensing that everyone was watching, Emma said, "Maybe we should take this outside."

"I am so sorry." snow disclosed. "for everything that's happened. We didn't trust that you were truly trying to change and I am- we are, sincerely sorry." She told regina.

"Snow's right." David said. "We let our past get in the way of everything. we were wrong."

Regina didn't know what to think. Snow was right in front of her and she seemed alright. As if nothing had happened between them. The same 'good' girl she always was. She knew she needed to respond but she didn't know what to say.

"Do you know who killed, Archie?" was all regina could think of to say. She knew it was a stupid question. Archie wasn't dead, her mother had already informed her of that. But, she needed them to think that she didn't know her mother and Hook were in Storybrooke.

"umm, Regina," Emma started, "he's not dead."

"If he isn't dead, why did you think I killed him?"

"When Emma used magic, we thought we saw you kill Archie." David said. "But now we know whoever died, it wasn't Archie."

"And now we know that it wasn't you we saw kill him, it was your mother." Snow added.


	7. Chapter 7 Snow White's Apartment

"My mother. She's here?" Regina asked them.  
"Unfortunately." David said.  
"She's not alone." Snow added. "Hook is with her. Those two in Storybrooke, who knows what could happen."  
"How did my mother make it here?" Regina was asking all the questions she already knew the answers to. But she had to. No one could know she knew her mother was here, no one expect for Snow of course.  
"We don't know that yet." David said.  
"She's a very powerful woman." Snow commented quietly.  
"Indeed she is."

* * *

"Do you know why my mother has come to Storybrooke?" Regina asked Emma, in Snow White's apartment.

"When we were back in the Enchanted Forest she said she wanted to help you."  
Regina smiled wearily.  
Her mother had come here to see her. That much was true.  
'But, what else did she come here for?' Regina thought.  
'If I know my mother, it has to do with power.'  
"If that were true," Regina said, "she wouldn't have framed me for killing Archie. That woman has never wanted to help, only destroy."  
Regina said those words to make them believe she didn't want anything to do with her mother. But, that doesn't mean they weren't true.  
"So, you have no idea where Cora could be?" David asked her.  
"My guess is as good as yours."  
And she wasn't lying. Regina hadn't seen her mother in awhile. She didn't know where she could be.  
"Well, wherever she is, she and Hook are together." Emma told Regina. "Archie told us that they kidnapped him and brought him to Hook's ship. Cora put it under a cloaking spell so no one would be able to find it."  
"We went back there with Gold, but he says it's no longer there." David said.  
"Gold helped you?" Regina asked.  
"He wants to find them as we much as we do, Regina." Snow said.  
'My mother scares even the dark one.' Regina thought. She already knew that but she still couldn't help but feel prideful about it.  
Breaking the lingering silence, Emma tells Henry it's time for bed.  
"Good night, mom." He says to Regina.  
It felt so good for her to hear that word; that noun. It was just one word, but that one word meant everything to her.  
He hugged her again.  
"Mom, are you okay?" He asked looking at her. She smiled at him.  
"I'm fine sweetheart. Sleep well."  
"I'll tuck you in." Emma said, following Henry into the bedroom.  
"And I'll help." David said, giving Snow White some time alone with Regina.  
It was quiet for a moment. Regina didn't know why David had left her and Snow alone together. Maybe it's what Snow requested. Either way, now was a good time to ask some questions. But, before Regina could say anything, Snow started to talk.  
"Your mother is amazing, Regina."  
Regina certainly wasn't expecting to hear that.  
"Excuse me?" Regina said taken aback.  
Snow sat down next to her.  
"Cora; she's amazing. The things that woman can do with her mouth. She's perfect. And don't even get me started on those fingers of hers. They're so long and skinny. I mean, I was right when I said, you were the fairest of them all. But, your mother, she surely comes in second." Snow said. She began running her hand through Regina's hair.  
"You know, you should grow your hair back. I liked it when it was longer." Regina was jarred. Again she was at a loss for words. This wasn't the Snow White she was used to. Though, she knew something was wrong with Snow because of what happened in her vault. Regina opened her mouth but nothing came out. What could she say? She was flustered.  
"I trust you'll keep what happened between us to yourself?" She asked, looking into Regina's eyes.  
"I..."  
"Besides, no one would believe you anyway. This will just be our little secret. I don't want to have to kill Cora. Especially when she's so good at what she does."  
"You.."  
"But you already know that, don't you?"  
"Well, Henry's asleep." David said, walking back into the room.  
"Do you want to kiss him good night?" Emma asked Regina as she trailed in behind David.  
"No." Regina said, standing up as they walked in.  
"I..uh..um..was just leaving."  
"Are you sure?" Emma asked.  
"Yes." Regina responded quickly.  
"Okay?" Emma said, a little confused.  
And before she could say bye, Regina was gone.  
"That's not the Regina I know." Emma said to Snow. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Oh, I think it has to do with her mother being here. I think she's just frightened."  
"I guess." Emma responded.


	8. Chapter 8 Lipstick

Cora watched as her daughter slept. The brunette tossed and turned a little and it looked as though she were having a nightmare. Cora walked over to Regina and smoothed her hair.

"Regina, you're so beautiful." She said aloud. She bent down and lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
Cora made sure to leave some of her red lipstick there to make Regina remember exactly who she belonged too.

Regina awoke the next day, feeling a bit unrested. Dreaming about her mother and Snow together, was getting a bit exhausting. Yes, it was interesting and yes she woke up feeling aroused. But, she still could do without the dreams. She went to the bathroom and as she looked in the mirror she saw something that wasn't there the day before. Lipstick on her cheek. As if someone had kissed her while she was asleep.  
"Who?" She thought aloud. Snow was the first person to creep into her mind. But as she stood there staring at it for awhile longer, she became fully aware. This wasn't just a kiss. No. It was someone who was marking their territory.  
"Mother." Regina said.  
Who else but the queen of hearts herself? Regina smiled and stared at the bright red lipstick on her cheek. The thought of washing it off made the brunette feel sad. She didn't want to it to go away. It was a sign that her mother still wanted her. A sign that her mother owned her. And in some weird way, it made Regina excited. Though, she knew she couldn't keep it on her face. People would wonder, ask questions. And what happened between Regina and her mother, stayed between Regina and her mother. Well, and Snow of course. So, Regina thought nothing better than to use magic to make the lipstick disappear. It would still be there, just no one would be able to see it. Other than her, and Cora of course. So even though her mother was doing whatever she was doing with Snow White. She was still thinking of Regina. And that made the brunette feel as though she had some worth.

* * *

A/N: So, call me a stalker I don't care. But, I am totally going to see Insidious Chapter 2 just because Barbara Hershey is going to be in it. Barbara Hershey plays Cora, and I just love and miss her so very much. So, yeah...I may be a stalker, but I don't care.


End file.
